


Wounded Rabbit

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: Meg is having a bed trial and it gets worse, but who's going to help her?





	Wounded Rabbit

It should have been a normal, everyday trial. But no, out of all the times Meg has jumped from a ledge she's always landed perfectly. But this one time, this one time, she landed wrong. Meg let out a scream, falling onto her side in pain. _Of all the fucking times to get hurt, it has to be I'm the last alive_ , Meg thought as she slowly started to try and get up. She let out a pained gasp as she put pressure on her wounded ankle. She could hear her heart beat picking up as she slowly tried to find a hiding place. Giving up on walking, Meg crawled on her hands and knees, trying to spare any movement of her ankle. 

 

Meg pressed herself in between a stack of tires and a barrel, hoping the Trapper would walk past her. Meg took deep steady breaths, trying to stay as calm as she can. She could hear his footsteps nearing her hiding spot. Her heart was pounding when she heard them stop next to her, she looked up to see him on the other side of the tires looking around. 

 

*** 

 

Evan heard the last survivor's scream and quickly made his way toward it. He found it odd that he never heard one of his bear traps snap, something must have happened that was out of the ordinary. He found light, barely visible scratch marks in the dirt near the edge of the roof of the decrepit home. He followed them quickly, but once he got into the grass he lost track of them. Normally, Evan did not take pity on the survivors, but this trial had gone terribly for them. Only two of their generators had been completed. Evan had sacrificed them all, but the red-haired girl. He stood beside a stack of tired where he had thought he heard a her. 

 

Had she not moved, Evan would have never seen her. On the other side of the tires, the girl was pressed up against them and a rusted barrel. Their eyes met, and Evan could see the girl begin to panic even more. He looked her over, finding no blood, but her ankle was turning shades of purple and a dark red. Slowly he set his blade atop the tires and made his way around them to the girl, who was shaking in fear and pain. Slowly, in an almost gentle way, Evan lifted her leg, examining it. 

 

*** 

 

Meg was frozen in place; no killer had ever acted this way. Her mind was racing with possibilities. Suddenly an arm was wrapped under hers as the Trapper picked her up. "Put me down!" Meg yelped, flailing. The Trapper only held on tighter as he made his way towards the abandoned home. A tired and weak sigh escaped her, nothing Meg did seemed to loosen his grip on. The basement was in the abandoned house, she knew what was to come. She closed her eyes and waiting for the inevitable. 

 

Meg found herself being placed on a wooden crate instead of the wicked blade of the hooks in the basement. She opened her eyes and saw the Trapper standing in front of her. 

 

*** 

 

The struggle to the building was annoying, but Evan knew the survivors hadn't checked the box in the basement, because they never had the chance too. It was his best guess at where any medical supplies could be. Evan slowly lifted his hands, motioning her to stay. The girl gave a look of disbelief, and scooted closer to the wall, but made no motion to leave. Evan made his way down to the basement and opened the box, feeling around in it and pulling out a care package. Evan let out a pleased hum as he made his way back to the red-haired girl. He was surprised to find her in a calmer state then before. 

 

The girl took a deep breath to calm herself as she looked up at Trapper, "Look, this is going to be super awkward and shit, but, my name is Meg, Meg Thomas." Meg said. Meg, that was the girls name. Evan was sure he had heard the other survivors call her that. 

 

*** 

 

_What am I doing, I'm talking to a killer, someone whose killed me so many times, but I just out of the blue tell him my name?_ Meg thought, as she realized what she had just said. She was startled when she heard the larger man speak, "Evan MacMillan, my name is Evan MacMillan," Evan said, kneeling so he could bandage her wounded ankle. Gently, Evan wrapped her ankle, glancing up at Meg every once and awhile. 

 

Meg looked down at her ankle that was dwarfed by Evan's large hands. "Thank you, you know, for helping me," Meh said quietly, looking away. 

 

Evan looked up at Meg, finishing wrapping her ankle. "It's nothing," he stated, standing up. Evan held out his arm as Meg slowly slid off the crate, leaning on Evan for support as he helped her down the stairs. 

 

Their walk was quiet all the way to the hatch. Meg limped away towards it, but glanced back at Evan. "Thank you, once again, I won't forget it." Meg smiled. 

 

"Take care of yourself survivor," Evan said, a small smile on his lips. 

 

"Always," Meg said, she waved at Evan and slide down into the hatch. With a clank, the heavy metal door shut.


End file.
